


Swan

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e11 The Drawing of the Dark, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rpqmcXqcNw
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/46471736365/merlin-is-a-swan) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Wishful-thinking-244041291).


End file.
